Pasajes de la Guerra
by XKoba
Summary: El País del Fuego esta en caos gracias al súbito asesinato del Señor Feudal a manos de unos peculiares Shinobi. El dolor, amor y miseria que se viven durante esta cruenta bélica afectara la vida de todos. ¿Podrán sobrevivir y ser felices?
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Apostándose por el horizonte el naranja celeste moría, y el ocaso aparece con su continuidad e inamovilidad común.

El bosque que rodeaba el palacio se cubría de gritos, cantos y murmullos de las aves que en bandadas ocupaban las cumbres verduscas, mientras a sus pies, los animales diurnos huían despavoridos a sus escondrijos y los nocturnos salían de los suyos dispuestos a amansar a las alimañas que cruzaban por las ya lúgubres rutas. A pesar del peligro de caer en colmillos de un carnívoro, ciertos comerciantes osados o tontos, aprovechaban los desolados caminos para sacarle ventaja a las caravanas. La mayoría de estas personas, terminaban atacados en la brusca oscuridad; debido a eso, el campesino que habita aledaño al bosque, transforma los contados ataques, en crueles asesinatos multitudinarios. Pero aun con esa enarbolada reputación de muerte, los pasos humanos seguían retumbando de entre la penumbra. De manera muy sigilosa, rebotando en los árboles se escuchaban pasos, estos mismos solo perceptible a quienes hayan entrenado sus sentidos; los pasos sollozantes eran algo impropio de los comerciantes, acostumbrados a volver los apacibles pueblos en ferias ruidosas, sin poseer ni un mínimo ápice de afonía. El jefe del equipo de la guardia forestal noto la diferencia de la marcha; y sacando valentía del ombligo desenvaino su espada, advirtiendo del peligro a sus subordinados con un gesto amago.

Los guardias avanzaron de manera dispareja pero en una fila dispuestos a peinar los alrededores; solo logrando que entre sus cuellos se posara el filoso acero de la cuchilla de manera consecutiva y dando de agasajo final un grito ahogado.

El jefe del equipo, hombre fierro de edad madura, bigotudo y muy poblado que sobrevivió solo en ciertas partes al calor de la batalla; noto que eso que se acercaba era justo lo temido. Tiro su espada a sabiendas de que el sonido delataría su presencia, pero el enemigo amerita un arma más de igual, saco de entre sus ropajes una pistola con llave de sílex muy anticuada para los tiempos corrientes, engatillo y apunto al borroso sonido que venía de frente a él. Sudándole hasta el pensamiento, sintió que el tiempo pasó de ser algo omiso a un verdadero pantano donde por cada segundo transcurrido, la presión subía de entre sus piernas, al torso y luego al cuello; apretando el gatillo, lo último que observo fue el keikogi negro y el rostro cubierto de los labios para abajo. La chispa esclareció la escena por un instante. El guardia siendo amordazado mientras su cuello supuraba sangre a causa de una cortada horizontal muy limpia; el brazo entero inmovilizado y apuntando el arma al cielo, mientras que la persona a quien originalmente apunto el recio salvaguarda, le acuchillaba el pecho. Momento de extrema fugacidad y destreza de equipo llevado solo a cabo por personas muy capaces, de gran entrenamiento militar cuyo poder les separa a los gobiernos constituidos en las naciones. Los ninjas.

Aumentando el paso, volvieron a una formación de hilera, decididos a abandonar el bosque plagado de animales que en comparación al peligro propio no significaban nada. Cruzando riachuelos y caminos aparentemente infranqueables, repitiendo el escenario contra cada movimiento humano que fuera sinónimo de peligro. Deteniendo al fin su paso mecánico, solo al toparse con la enorme muralla que daba fin al bosque y comienzo a la extraña mezcla entre fortaleza romántica y palacio tenshu.

Los cuatro jōnin del pelotón, fácilmente identificables por una línea roja alrededor de su brazo derecho, subieron con rapidez la muralla y limpiaron el adarve de presencia militar ajena. Una vez hecha la depuración respectiva de la zona, soltaron sogas para que el resto de los ninjas subiesen. Dando por comenzado el asedio, el destacamento se mueve a través de los pequeños torreones, apagando cualquier cosa que iniciara luz, principalmente antorchas y velas, cumpliendo ese primer objetivo el palacio central era lo único iluminado y altamente diferenciado del resto de las estructuras defensivas por su combinación de energías y materiales modernos con los estilos clásicos, cosa que el shōgun residente era capaz de costear.

Proceso civilizador, que separa a medias el conjunto de la vida dura de la guerra y las lujurias del poder.

Rodeando las plantas bajas, los ninjas, escondidos en las sombras que brindaban esquinas y materos, no podían avanzar de la misma manera debido a la modernidad de la luz. Esperando en escondrijos durante varios minutos, hasta que el sonido de un silbato actuó como liberación de los mismos titanes del tártaro; adentrándose como pilares oscuros en los pasillos, la primera escuadra se encargó de aniquilar a los vigilantes, armados solo con espadas y vestidos con una pobre pechera de latón como principal defensa cayeron en el baño de sangre inicial. Una vez que las plantas inferiores estuvieran controladas, el segundo escuadrón se dirigió al área de máquinas, donde dos portentos enormes llenos de tubos y vapores, dieran vida moderna al edificio.

—Coloquen opiáceos a la ventilación— Exclamo un ninja regordete.

—No hay tiempo— Gruño el jōnin, jefe de esa escuadra —. Explosivos al generador.

La estruendosa explosión derribo gran parte de los pisos bajos del área norte del palacio. El humo y el fuego se fundieron con el sonido de los silbatos como si fueran una orquesta apocalíptica, que recubrían a ritmo espasmódico las paredes con viseras y sangre. Las sombras se fundían en los movimientos difusos. En cada pasillo del inmenso palacio se olía el terror y la confusión, ningún soldado, plebeyo o noble se salvaban de los metales punzantes. Terminando así el shock inicial en la única ruta de acceso a las plantas superiores, unas enormes escaleras que morían en puertas acorazadas, muy bien adornadas con las heráldicas "Hi no Kuni" hechas en oro y ámbar.

—Las ventanas tienen trampas… tardaremos en liberarlas — Sonó el radio.

El ninja con media cara tapada, que era el jefe del pelotón, dio orden de que volatizaran el portalón. Acto seguido a ese segundo estruendo una nueva oleada de sangre emergió en lo alto del edificio, llamando la atención de los jefes de escuadra la presencia de luz eléctrica.

—¡Malditos!... arruinaron la cronometría.

Las dos escuadras que luchaban en la cumbre necesitaban la oscuridad, y más en esas posiciones donde los vigilantes estaban fuertemente armados con chalecos de kevlar y armas semiautomáticas. Pero aun con la velocidad subsónica el proyectil solo en dos ocasiones fue más rápido que los sellos; continuando de esta manera el avance de las dos escuadras solo volvieron a converger en una boca aportonada, pero apenas se preparaban para repetir el acto, las enormes bisagras de hierro giraron y mostraron los cañones de una ametralladora gatling.

—¡Coño!— Grito el ocupante del arma.

Y en un acto de simultaneidad propia del ballet de Moscú, una consecución de explosiones azotó por última vez el edificio. Las luces se esfumaron, los vidrios templados crujieron, las paredes temblaban como si hubiera una carga de caballería.

—Justo a tiempo, buena idea la emboscada por las ventanas— dijo para nada vehemente el ninja con media cara tapada.

—¡Quien sois, que coño quieren!— Chillo lloroso el señor feudal escondido atrás de un fuerte escritorio deroble rodeado de ventanales rotos. Un ninja se acerca al esquelético anciano, que mostraba un rostro cómico, que daba más que lastima asco. Lo tomo por las solapas y de esa manera lo alzó y puso al nivel de su cara.

—Somos tus justicieros— Breve charla cortada por el crujido de los cimientos, dando aviso del cese de los mismos.

—No hay tiempo, nos vamos. ¡Ya!—

Cargando al viejo como masilla sobre los hombros del shinobi, el equipo constituido por tres escuadras, cruzaban por los ya recorridos pasillos; solo que esta vez por cada paso dado un grado de inclinación nuevo había, sumado al desmoronamiento de los suelos y techos. La costosísima maravilla arquitectónica, donde más de un esclavo perdió su vida en su construcción, cedía como tempano de hielo, enterrando consigo cientos de cadáveres, esculturas y tesoros; algunos más invaluables que la propia edificación. Una vez superado un punto, el colapso fue total. Y una enorme columna de humo y polvo se alzaba hasta las nubes. Pero de entre la densa niebla marrón la silueta de los sobrevivientes continuaba su paso continuo.

El pelotón faltante solo de una escuadra y dos hombres, se dirigió a una explanada en medio del bosque, concertada como punto de extracción. Ya lejos del humo y los distractores se procedió a realizar un arquetipo de juicio sumario donde se le acuso al señor feudal de un sinfín de crímenes, y una vez terminado, sin dejar siquiera defensa, el tosco sujeto penetra con su espada las conexiones nerviosas del tronco de encéfalo, pasando con dificultad la cuchilla por la médula y dando fin a la unión de jugos y metal con un corte final atravesando la lengua.

—Que desastre—Mofando con cara de desgano dijo el shinobi con media cara tapada, el jefe del pelotón.

Acto seguido el escuadrón faltante se acercó al resto del pelotón excusando su tardanza a causa de otro juicio. Mientras el chūnin regordete tira la cabeza de madame Shijimi junto a la de su esposo.

Dando por concluido tan cruel acto tomaron rumbo hacia la vía de acceso principal a la ya destruida fortaleza del señor feudal. Múltiples camiones iban y venían por la carretera; columnas de caballería, lanceros, ingenieros, bomberos y toda la parafernalia de recursos que conjugaba un posible rescate de una eminencia. -Ahora.- Exclamo un shinobi, continuado de varios saltos simétricos que colocaron al pelotón en un camión vació que se dirigían por el lado contrario al palacio.

Ya dejada atrás la humareda los ninjas empezaron a desnudarse, mostrando la composición del pelotón, un hombre de edad madura acompañando por otros seis más jóvenes, casi adolescentes o jóvenes adultos. Mientras que el resto del equipo, cuatro mujeres de que aparentaban la misma edad que la mayoría delos jóvenes, menos una tal vez. Tapándose a duras penas por unas finas prendas de algodón.

Desde la cabina del conductor, un aparatoso bolso trataba de salir por la ventana, cosa que facilito una kunoichi, terminando por tomar el bolso. Una vez abierto se mostraban los uniformes y bandanas propias de los ninjas de Konoha.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo I

Konoha, ciudad de alto valor comercial y militar, que a pesar de su importancia estratégica y táctica, llega a ser tan apacible que muchos de los habitantes del país del fuego dudan de su existencia; por lo menos en los tiempos de paz.

Pero el calmado urbanismo ya no era para nada oculto, a tan solo pocas horas de ocurrido el asesinato del shōgun de fuego; invadió a la ciudad, una desbandada de avisos por radio que ocupaban todo el espectro, aves mensajeras cuyo mensaje anulaba al anterior sumado a un sinfín de emisarios que solicitaba misiones a los puestos fronterizo; todo eso terminaba generando una inteligencia popular que se esparcía por el país, transmutando cada pequeña patraña que se sabía de la noticia en inmensas historias que desbordaba el país con mitos que auguraban caos y miseria.

Cosa que muchos tomaron como el inicio de una guerra y debido a eso, a las afueras de la capital del país del fuego, se juntaban unos enormes cúmulos de civiles que cargaban lo poco que podía rescatar de sus viviendas; discutiendo sin cesar por donde huir, sin que nadie lograra consolidar la ruta, aun así, la desesperación hace relucir el ingenio y también el miedo de unos pocos por evacuar de inmediato la ciudad, siendo esto la chispa iniciadora del movimiento de una larga hilera de personas; sin rumbo fijo, arropados por trazos de lana sucia y cargando la poca comida que había en sus ya abandonadas tierras. No eran más que el campesinado; personas lastimeras, pobres y desnutridas que debido a vivir directamente de la tierra que le pertenecía al regente del país, eran los primeros en sufrir los desmanes de los cambios en los poderes feudales.

Ya a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, la marcha paro, los jefes campesinos sobre el paso, llegaron a la conclusión de que el lugar más seguro era la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Pero antes de retomar la marcha, un estruendoso ruido de cornetas perteneciente a camiones militares, empezó a romper la columna desde la cola; cada camión estaba repleto por un pelotón de soldados armados con una mezcla mixta entre armas de fuego semiautomáticas, lanzas y espadas, mientras sus uniformes constan solo de una pechera de latón y un casco corintio del mismo material. Cada camión escoltaba a intervalos de pares una serie de camionetas con nombres escritos en las largas puertas suicidas que dicen en color rojo: "Clan Hyūga; Clan Sarutobi; Clan Akimichi; Clan Aburame; Clan Inuzuka; Clan Yamanaka y Clanes menores".

-

En la mansión del hokage, Tsunade bullía ante los gritos de los jōnin que exigían órdenes imprecisas.

—¡Ya cállense! —Baladro la godaime mientras que de un golpe destrozó el aparatoso escritorio, volando los cientos de papeles sobre el mismo —. El señor del feudal fue asesinado, junto a la mayor parte de la corte. Y ahora, los herederos son personas de herencia indirecta del linaje… —Tsunade se detiene y observa cuidadosamente a Kakashi, cuya presencia apenas se daba a notar —. Posiblemente inicie una guerra civil, y los clanes ninja son los únicos con la fuerza para constituir un gobierno; el concejo por su parte, tratara de unirnos como lo logro Hashirama, para que nos hagamos con el poder…

—Y que creen ellos que harán los partidistas —Exclamo renuente Shikamaru mientras entraba a la reunión, pero su discurso fue interrumpido por la aún más súbita entrada de Shizune.

—¡tozama-daimyō Hideyoshi está enviando tropas a Konoha!, están a cien kilómetros de la aldea y vienen en camino.

—¡Mierda! —Gruño Tsunade.

-

En los bosques aledaños a Konoha, la hilera de carros fue bruscamente detenida por una compañía entera de los ANBU.

—Papeles —Dijo uno de los ANBU al oficial que dirigía la caravana, el oficial daba a notar su rango por su preparado uniforme, compuesto por una pechera que era más bien una combinación entre un chaleco kevlar anexo un sode de bronce y madera, mientras su casco corintio le diferenciaba de los demás soldados por tener dos flores de loto de color oro situadas en la frente.

—Aquí tiene —Respondió el oficial, mientras le entregaba un memo al ANBU; en él se decía, que tozama-daimyō Hideyoshi fue proclamado por el concejo del país del fuego, daimyō temporal hasta que el consejo se reuniera con los clanes ninja; exonerando a la godaime a impedir que los líderes de los diversos clanes fueran llevados a la reunión.

—Puede continuar— Dijo el shinobi mientras daba la señal de recogimiento de la compañía ANBU.

-

La villa Uchiha aun con numerosos andamios y herramientas debido a su reconstrucción; no representaba más que un pueblo abandonado solo ocupado momentáneamente por dos personas.

Sakura, por fin podía mostrar libremente sus sentimientos, o por lo menos que estos fueran aceptados por su amor de infancia.

—Sasuke-kun —Dijo con voz dulce la pelirosada mientras servía el té.

—Dime —Contesto Sasuke poniendo mofa, ya que sabía lo que venía; cosa que durante unos meses se repetía constantemente.

—¡Te amo! —Exclamo sonriente la Haruno mientras posaba la tetera sobre la mesita —. Y yo… a ti —Le respondió Sasuke con cara de desgano, o tal vez de vergüenza debido al atuendo de ella; la pelirosa, arropada por un kimono hikifurisode de color rosado claro con ornamentas de pétalos. Resaltando su tez blancuzca como la nieve, que tiene la habilidad de reposar en si la luz, volver la inerte vista en un retrato tierno del que se vislumbra cariño de sus verduscos cristales. Casi se podía oler el rosa de su cabello que terminaba de chocar con el suave mar de sus labios; que en un despacio pero áspero movimiento comparable al choque de dos soles, sus tenues líneas rojizas prueban los ansiados labios del Uchiha. Acariciando con sus manos el hermoso rostro, Sasuke empezó su recorrió por la hermosa cerezo; bajo por su torneada silueta, aflojando el kimono matrimonial, adentrando sus manos por el mismo mientras mordía los carnosos labios de la kunoichi, poso finalmente las manos en su cintura mientras la acorralaba contra la pared más cercana, encargándose de acariciarla con cuidado mientras liberaba los labios de ella, mostrándole así un hermoso rostro rojizo y tierno. Termino por bajar sus manos a sus nalgas, libres de toda prenda interior podía sentir la humedad del creciente sudor acompañado por pequeños espasmos casi imperceptibles, cosa que termino por enloquecer al pelinegro, apretando así los glúteos de Sakura. Haciendo que ella respondiera con una serie de miradas que se turnaban entre enojo y confusión. Ante esto solo basto que el Uchiha le dijera en voz tenue —. Sakura…—; para que ella entendiera la situación del momento, cambiando su confuso rostro por uno de vergüenza más rojizo. Volviendo así a iniciar el ataque sobre las partes débiles de su mujer. Movimiento que causo el arqueo de ella mientras posaba su cabeza con una brusca pena en el hombro de él.

—¡Sasuke, Sakura-Chan!— Grito el Uzumaki, que entro abruptamente a la habitación haciendo que la pareja se soltase de la llave, y logrando ver a duras penas la escena, no pudo contener de su rostro la expresión confusa que conecta extrañamente el estómago con la cabeza, cosa que hace perder el sentido de la gravedad en las piernas, y dando pasos insensibles, casi volando, se acercó a Sasuke. Y de esta forma Naruto se dio cuenta de su situación, la derrota incondicional.

—¡Baka!; ¡qué haces aquí!— Grito furiosa Sakura que por un momento pensó en mandar al rubio al otro mundo, pero prefirió darle la espalda para que no pudiese ver su cara roja y sudada.

—Sasuke… tienes que ir… están buscando a los jefes de los clanes… incluido a los menores— Dijo con una pesadez que daba a mostrar su angustia.

—Y que con eso Uzumaki, no estorbes… —Gruño interrumpido —. ¡Sasuke!, mataron a Hyūga Hanabi.

-

En el charco rojo, mullido por trozos rosas se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de la heredera menor de los Hyūga, abalada en el frente del cráneo. Junto a ella, una veintena de guardianes de las ramas menores desconcertados, pero listo para la batalla. El soldado que acabo con la vida de la niña todavía sostenía el humeante Nambu tipo 14, no era más que el Teniente de 1ra que dirigía la caravana. Y aprovechando laconfusión del acto ordeno que las gatling de los camiones dieran ráfagas de aviso.

—¡Entréguese señor Hyūga, por el bien de su clan! —Grito la orden que fue acatada por el lloroso padre. En el acto dos soldados esposaron a Hiashi y lo montaron a duras penas en la camioneta negra con la inscripción "Clan Hyūga".

Ya con la carga importante asegurada, la camioneta blindada huye de la ciudad sin la escolta inicial. Los soldados aun en terreno de los Hyūga trataban de huir a pasos lentos sin perder de vista la horda que bullía con lo sucedido, terminando por retirarse despavoridos al camión que tomo rumbo a la mansión del hokage.

La situación parecida en los terrenos de los demás clanes, pero en la mayoría el uso de la fuerza no fue necesario, excepto con los Akimichi y Yamanaka, donde lanzaron gas nervioso que inmovilizó a la mayoría pero asesino a los más pequeños, enfermos y viejos, causándoles grotescos espasmos que les hacían sangrar y supurar sus líquidos y desechos.

El clan Nara huyo a una hora indeterminada, pero en represalia el cabo jefe del pelotón destinado a arrestar al jefe Nara, dio la orden de quemar las casas del clan; y al ver arder el complejo de papel, empecinó su maldad contra ellos mandado a minar los alrededores.

-

Sasuke dio un trago enorme

—Lo mejor es que les acompañe —dijo de forma inerte.

—¡Sasuke, pero podemos huir juntos al monte Myōboku!— Grita exasperado el Uzumaki.

—No Naruto, lleva a Sakura contigo, yo veré que causa todo esto y de allí tomaremos las decisiones futuras— Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose contra la pared mostrando una lastimera preocupación —. ¡Sakura!

—Estoy lista— Contesto ella, ya cambiada a su traje de tarea habitual cosa que aun así no podía cambiar la expresión de tristeza del rubio al verla. Pero, sin parar con su misión invoco con rápidos sellos el pergamino del contrato de los sapos. Una vez abierto Sakura sin necesidad de explicaciones lo firmo. Aunque no se iría sin antes darle un beso profundo al Uchiha; escena que transmuto los sentimientos de asco, pena y tristeza del rubio en algo parecido a la agonía de la marcha final de los sentenciados a muerte, pero su rostro esta vez solo podía expresar una melancólica sonrisa.

Terminada la despedida la nube de humo emergió dejando al pelinegro en la soledad de la villa. Ante el entorno, solo le quedaba prepararse cambiando su kimono por uno más cómodo; completado eso, se dispuso a salir pero justo al abrir la puerta de entrada de la casa principal dos pelotones completos le arrestaron y como al señor Hyūga le montaron en una camioneta con la inscripción de "Clanes Menores" diferenciándose solo que la camioneta no partió sola, fue acompañada de los dos pelotones dispersos en dos camiones. Todo a una cronometría quirúrgica.

-

A las afueras de la mansión del hokague cinco pelotones rodeaban el edificio con ametralladoras y reflectores. Los jōnin ya escondidos en el área, estaban listos para inutilizar a los invasores. Pero fueron detenidos por la llegada de una segunda hilera de camiones que escoltaban al coronel Isamu Chō. Vestido de un impecable uniforme caqui con condecoraciones de oro, mostraba un temible temple de crueldad.

Un soldado le facilito un megáfono a Isamu y este condeno: "Soy el Coronel Chō Isamu; comandante de la tercera compañía de choque. Konohagakure queda ahora bajo control mío y bajo una dependencia directa del daimyō Hideyoshi; todo poder anterior queda suprimido y se le exige al godaime se entregue…"

Al no hallar respuesta, Isamu dio orden de asaltar el torreón. Haciendo que los explosivistas volatizarán el portalón. Aprovechando así la columna de polvo, el escuadrón de asalto entra en la planta baja del edificio; y en cuestión de segundos el estruendo de las armas de fuego se hiso presente, acompañado dediversas explosiones. Tan rápido como inicio el fuego ceso, creando un silencio que rompía el aire con su tención.

—Soy el coronel….— El horrible chirrido de las voces de sus soldados pidiendo auxilio acallo sus palabras —. ¡Fuego!—

La aparatosas ametralladoras gatling .50 empezaron su marcha hacia el objeto azulado pero la velocidad del Chidori fue inigualable, culminando por el exterminio de uno de los camiones, junto a la gatling que tenía encima y los siete soldados que terminaron horripilantemente mutilados con las partes faltantes dispersas en los alrededores. Los ametralladores continuaron su carga hacia un muro de madera que causo la misma destrucción hacia otro camión cercano. Y justo en el segundo siguiente una sombra se asomó por el ventanal de la oficina del hokague.

—¡Allí esta! —Dijo el teniente mientras señalaba la ventana que tenía la silueta de una persona. Y la lluvia de disparos se alzó destrozando toda la parte alta del edificio, creando tanto daño, que gran parte del techo se desplomo sobre los cimientos…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo II**

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Konohamaru —Respondió el viejo.

—¿En que es bueno; ha trabajado antes en baños?; yo necesito gente aguerrida que le guste el trabajo pesado.

—Él sabe trabajar.

—Bueno ya está hablado, que se quede. Las condiciones son beneficiosas, veinte ryō al mes y una comida los días de trabajo. Trabajará un día sí y otro no; además, no debe flojear.

—No lo hará, se lo aseguró… —dijo ya irritado el pobre anciano.

—Bueno, que comience hoy mismo —ordenó el amo. Un tipo obeso que cursaba ya la tercera edad de voz muy ronca, que le gustaba vestir un sucio frac como el que usaban de uniforme los mesoneros y botones; volviéndose a la dependiente que se encontraba a su lado tras el inmenso mostrador de roble, le dijo: —Cixci es la dependienta, ella acompañara al muchacho a los lavaderos, dile a Wu que le dé el trabajo de calderero —La dependienta dejó sobre el mostrador el lapicero con el que estaba anotando con raro entusiasmo las cuentas del día, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Konohamaru que la siguiera. Atravesaron la resección y el comedor en dirección a la puerta lateral que conducía a la lavandería y los baños termales del hostal. Konohamaru caminaba tras ella. Y detrás de él un débil anciano le acompañaba presuroso, tropezando como torpe con el manojo de tela que le colgaba de la cintura que usaba como ropa; mientras le murmuraba al pelinegro:

—Pórtate bien, no hagas estupideces como llamar la atención.

Parando su paso al terminar lo dicho; siguiendo al joven con la mirada, encaminándose al fin hacia la salida.

En el lavado se trabajaba de manera incesante; sobre los sacos de ropa sucia se erige una verdadera torre de telas y harapos mugrientos de los huéspedes de la posada. Que culminaba en una fila de varias mujeres encargadas de restregar con piedras de jabón la ropa. Y aun así, con toda la ropa que había en el lugar, lo que llena hasta el techo de la lavandería es el vapor que despedían cientos de lugares distintos, desde los secadores, tubos extravagantes y un sinfín de baldes rellenos con agua hirviente. Al principio, Konohamaru no pudo distinguir los rostros de las mujeres que allí trabajaban entre tanto humo blanco, a diferencia de su país natal, el color de piel predominante en esa área montañosa, era una piel oscura en muchos casos con tonalidades acarameladas, cosa que no le irritaba pero le hacía relucir como farol que alumbraba entre esa niebla; algo que no debía suceder tal y como lo dijo el anciano. Sin saber qué hacer ni en dónde meterse permaneció de pie en medio de aquel salón. La dependienta Cixci notando su incomodidad se acercó a una de las mujeres que fregaban los interiores de alguien y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, le dijo:

—Aquí tienes, Wu. Explícale lo que hay que hacer —Dirigiéndose al pelinegro y señalando a la mujer a quien acababa de dar el nombre de Wu, agregó —. Ella es la jefa. Haz lo que te diga.

—Bueno— respondió en voz baja Konohamaru, mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogativa a Wu. Ésta, enjuagándose en sudor de su frente, le miró de arriba a abajo, como apreciando sus cualidades y subiéndose la manga que se había resbalado más abajo del codo dijo con voz sonora y dulce.

—Tu trabajo, querido, no es nada difícil ni complicado; consiste en alimentar las calderas del sótano desde la mañana hasta la siguiente, y debes procurar que en ellas haya siempre agua hirviendo. Como es natural, tienes que buscar y partir la leña. Después y cuando sea necesario, lavaras con nosotras.

—¿Solo eso? —Dijo burlesco el genin —. No te creas indestructible, amor, hay trabajo de sobra —dijo la mujer de espalda ancha y cabellos rojinegros, recargando sobre los hombros del pelinegro el figurativo peso de quien se ofrece. Pero Konohamaru no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. En cambio se concentró en el rostro de la muchacha empapado de sudor por el ajetreó del oficio, no siendo ni mucho menos un retrato vulgar, su hermoso rostro de nariz perfilada casi greca junto a sus amplios atributos, hicieron que Konohamaru se sintiera en la "Flor de la juventud".

—¿Y qué debo hacer ahora, one-san? —La explosión de risa de las mujeres que trabajaban en los lavados ahogó sus palabras.

—¡A Wu le ha salido hijo! ¿Qué vas a hacer, cambiarle los pañales? —Reía Wu más fuerte que las otras antes los comentarios indecorosos.

Ya completamente turbado, Konohamaru se volvió hacia la regordeta mujer que burlo sus palabras y preguntó —. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Pero la señora tomo la dispuesta pregunta con una sofocada risa. —. Pregúntaselo a tu one-san, ella te cuidara— Y, dándole la espalda, corrió hacia la puerta que conducía al comedor dispuesto a irse.

—Ven aquí, ayuda a restregar la ropa— Oyó Konohamaru de una de las mujeres, ya entrada en años de ancianidad, que estaba fregando.

—¿Te gusta fregar, ha qué no?, Toma —Ordenó al joven mientras le pasaba un tosco jabón.

—Sujeta la manga con una mano y con la otra mano sostienes el lado contrario, de manera que quede bien tirante, y pasa la piedra por el borde procurando que no quede ni rastro de sucio. Aquí son muy rigurosos en esto. Los clientes examinan por obvias razones sus ropas y si los encuentran sucios, la dueña en un dos por tres, te tira a la calle.

—¿La dueña? —Dijo Konohamaru, sin comprender —. Fue el dueño quien me contrato— la madura señora rompió en risa ante el comentario inocente del adolescente.

—Aquí el dueño, no hace nada, es un viejo que está más interesado en escuchar la radio que en dirigir la gerencia. La dueña en cambio es la cabeza de todo el negocio; por suerte, hoy no está…— La puerta del lavado se abrió y entraron tres botones con montones de ropa sucia.

Uno de ellos llamado Shi Huang, ancho de espaldas pero de cara fina, de mirada recta, apresuró.

—¡El turno está terminando y ustedes están descansando!— Y mirando a Konohamaru pregunto —. ¿Quién es éste?

—Es el nuevo —respondió Wu.

—¡El nuevo!; pues mira— Su pesada mano cayó sobre el hombro de Konohamaru y le empujó hacia la entrada del sótano, abrió la puerta y juntos bajaron por las escaleras. Ante el inmenso calor, el jefe de botones abrió la pequeña ventanilla en el borde de la pared, al hacerlo el congelado viento combinado con escarchas de nieve invadieron la habitación.

—Siempre debes tenerlos listos, y como ves, uno se está apagado y el otro apenas tiene agua. Por hoy te lo dejo pasar, pero si se repite mañana, te doy una buena. ¿Comprendes?

Sin mediar las palabras, Konohamaru emprendió su misión con las calderas. Comenzando así su vida de trabajador, dándole muerte temprana a su antigua existencia como ninja. Konohamaru nunca se había esmerado tanto como en aquel, su primer día de trabajo. Comprendió que ese frió lugar no era su anhelado hogar. El botones le había dicho claro que si no obedecía, le rompería el hocico, cosa que dudaba que lograra pero que no lo salvaría del despido.

Duro todo el día buscando y cortando la leña, rellenando de agua los hervideros cuando esta se evaporaba, y haciendo cualquier diligencia que le mandaban. A las siete de la mañana, agotado por la noche de insomnio y el interminable ajetreo, Konohamaru entregó las calderas hirviendo al jovenzuelo de turno, un muchacho cachetón, de ojos empequeñecidos ante su carnosa cara.

—¡Vaya! un chico idiota; se sobre esfuerza como un loco. Se nota que lo han enviado a trabajar por necesidad.

—Es un chico diligente —dijo Wu —. No hay que arrearle como otros para que trabaje.

—Pronto se cansará —respondió gordo—. Al principio todos se esmeran...

Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y de que las maquinas hervían, el gordito hundió las manos en los bolsillos, y con aires de superflua superioridad; Y dirigiendo su maliciosa miranda al Sarutobi, dijo en tono que no admitía objeciones.

—¡Eh, tú, idiota! mañana ven a relevarme a las seis.

—¿Por qué a las seis? — Preguntó Konohamaru. — El relevo es a las siete.

—¡Valiente pordiosero, acaba de entrar a trabajar, y ya hasta está dirigiéndome la palabra!—

La voz insolente y la conducta provocadora del muchacho enfurecieron al genin. Dio un paso hacia su compañero de faena, disponiéndose a deformarle el rostro, pero el miedo a ser despedido, ya en el primer día, le contuvo.

—Ni te atrevas conmigo, pues podrás terminar escavando tu propia tumba.

Su adversario dio un paso atrás, retrocediendo hacia la caldera y mirando con asombro al enfurecido Konohamaru. No esperaba una réplica tan amenazadora, que debido a algo incomprensible, le aterro.

—Bueno, eso lo veremos— Masculló.

Ese primer día había terminado sin novedad extra, y Konohamaru se dirigió su casa con el sentimiento del hombre que se ha ganado honradamente su descanso. Pero su casa no era más que una caja de latón y maderas viejas; a pesar de poder elaborar algo mejor el anciano, su serio guardián, le prohibió llamar la atención de forma alguna. Y que debía comportarse como un simple joven del sur.

Konohamaru se pasó dos meses embarrado en aquel trabajo. Los baños, el fregadero y las calderas fue su cárcel en esos sesenta y un días. En el sótano bullía un trabajo intenso. Se esforzaba más allí que cualquiera. Sin lograr aumento en su salario alguno por haberle echado barro en el frac del todopoderoso jefe de botones y camareros, a quien no le agradaba ni un ápice aquel muchacho intratable, del que en cualquier momento se podía esperar una reacción peligrosa si se le alzaba un poco la voz de mala manera.

En las horas de gran movimiento en la posada los botones corrían como unos desquiciados con las maletas, saltando cada obstáculo por pequeño que fuese, un acto que se ganaba las risas canallas de las mujeres que allí trabajaban. Pero por las noches, cuando terminaba el trabajo, los camareros y botones se reunían en el comedor, juntando algunas mesas. Comenzaba un juego inacabable de mahjong.

En más de una ocasión, el ya subnutrido Konohamaru vio el gran cumulo de billetes sobre las mesas. Aquella cantidad de dinero no le asombraba, pues sabía que cada uno de los camareros y botones, en sus horas de servicio, recibía de treinta a cuarenta ryō de propinas. De tres en tres, ryō a ryō. Acumulaban esa cantidad. Y después se emborrachaban y se jugaban el dinero. El hambriento Sarutobi, no escondía su rabia ante eso, mientras a él le pagaban un mísero sueldo solo comparable con la pésima comida a base depapa y arroz. No se podía dar ningún tipo de lujos en sus inaguantables condiciones de precariedad.

—¡Malditos!— Pensaba —. Yo me rompo el lomo por veinte míseros ryō mientras que éstos apuestan lo que no quieren pagarme. Solo porque cargan lo que la gente no quiere llevar. Para que al final terminen bebiéndose y apostando lo que ganan— Konohamaru les trataba con la misma frialdad que a los dueños del negocio, como a seres extraños y hostiles —. Aquí, los muy malnacidos, trabajan de lamedores de culos y quizás por eso hasta tengan más dinero que aquellos señores a quienes sirven.

Aunque lo que ocurría por las noches en el comedor no le generaba más que grotesca furia, sabía de corrido que durante esas mismas madrugadas no debía acercarse a los baños, porque todas las mujeres trabajaban allí poco tiempo, a menos que se vendieran por unos ryō a quienes tenían poder y fuerza en el establecimiento que no eran más que quienes se llevaban bien con los dueños. Los camareros y botones. El pelinegro pudo ver lo más profundo de la vida, su fondo y final; percibió el hedor de la miserable alma humana.

Una noche durante las horas de calma, mientras echaba leña a la caldera. Los ojos entornados miraba el fuego. Su pensamiento retornó de pronto a la querida imagen Wu su enamoramiento de estudiante maestra era inexcusable ante la hermosa mujer. Konohamaru escapo de su pensamiento, subió a la lavandería. Alentado por la curiosidad se escurrió a la enorme habitación donde se encuentran los baños asomándose en el cuarto de bañeras, donde, habitualmente se escuchan diversos ruidos. Mientras que oía los que venían del comedor, el juego estaba en todo su pleno. Volvió la cabeza y vio entrar por la puerta falsa contraria a él, a dos sombras de las cuales pudo reconocer por el olor a Wu. Konohamaru se escondió en el gran baúl, junto a los paños, para esperar a que aquellas personas salieran de la habitación. Entre los paños todo estaba sumido en oscuridad, impidiendo que Wu le viese. La joven mujer torció hacia el final del cuarto y el pelinegro vio su espalda ancha y su melena rojinegra que solo estaba controlada por un débil amarre. Y junto a ella alguien más se acercaba con paso apresurado y ligero.

—Huang, espera— Wu se detuvo y, volviendo la cabeza, le miró.

—¿Qué quieres? — Gruñó el acompañante.

Los pasos resonaban en todo el cuarto de baño, y Konohamaru reconoció por completo a Wu y al jefe debotones Shi Huang.

La muchacha cogió de la manga al botones y, con voz quebrada y contenida, le dijo  
>—Huang, ¿dónde está el dinero que te dio el soldado? —Huang retiró el brazo con brusquedad.<p>

—¿Qué; el dinero?, ya te pague —replicó con voz irritada y áspera.

—Pero él te dio trescientos ryō —En la voz de Wu se percibían sollozos ahogados.

—¿Trescientos ryō, dices? —Profirió con sarcasmo Shi —. ¿Y qué; quieres recibirlos, no serás demasiado cara señorita?, solo eres una fregona; Me parece que con los cincuenta que te he dado, ya está bien. ¡Ni que fueras una shikomi del sur! Incluso damas más finas, no cobran tanto. Da las gracias que has dormido con un hombre una noche y te has embolsado cincuenta ryō. ¿O acaso me crees idiota?; Te daré aún diez o veinte ryō y basta; y si no eres tonta, aún ganarás más: yo te recomendaré a otro —Pronunciando las últimas palabras, Huang volvió la espalda y se enrumbó al comedor

—¡Hijo de puta!— Le gritó Wu al ver que se marchaba y apoyándose contra la pared, comenzó a gemir ahogadamente.

Los sentimientos que embargaron a Konohamaru cuando en la oscuridad, de entre los harapos de baño, oyó esta conversación y con cuidado vio a Wu, temblorosa, dándose de cabezazos contra las paredes de papel, decidida por huir de aquel hostal inmundo, se esfumo en la noche helada. Konohamaru no delató su presencia; agarrado convulsivamente a los soportes de hierro del armario donde se escondía, callaba.

—Wu... — Susurro.

Y decidido a vengar lo sucedido, aprovecho la salida de Wu por la puerta trasera; saco de entre sus ropas una entrañable kunai. Luego a paso sigiloso se encauzo por las paredes del comedor.

—Ya vengo, voy a cagar— Dijo uno de los mesoneros mientras tomaba su dinero que estaba en la mesa de apuestas. Acto consecutivo se retira y sube las escaleras circundantes que conducían hacia una oficina y un baño. Apresura el paso a los pocos metros terminando su caminata en el inodoro. Mientras celebraba lapuja, el mesonero vio con asombro como la puerta se abría mostrándole la presencia de Konohamaru, quien le apuñaleo el cuello sin que dejara expresar suplica alguna. Mientras que a sus pies, en el comedor, Una veintena de sombras degollaban de forma parecida a los mesoneros. Solo salvándose Shi Huang, a quien nadie ataco. Una vez terminada la masacre una descarga de humo invadió el comedor, al disiparse Huang noto que de entre la niebla se encontraba Konohamaru, armado con el kunai. Huang, aterrorizado por lo que observaba, trato de huir por la entrada principal, pero un golpe filoso le tumbo a pocos metros de la entrada. Konohamaru a paso lento se acercaba al jefe de camareros. Este a su vez con dificultad se paró, y dispuesto a no tener un mismo final como el de sus compañeros, saca del bolsillo secreto del frac una pistola Nambu Tipo 14, y al paso siguiente una explosión invadió la habitación.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamo el shinobi.

Entre la confusión se podía observar el cuerpo del mesonero parcialmente mutilado, faltante de la mano izquierda, sangrando a ríos, por sus hendiduras se alzaba la desgarradora esfera de luz y aire que se desvaneció a la misma velocidad con que apareció. Dando a mostrar el retorcido cráter creado por el paso del rasengan.

—¡Naruto! —Grito entre lágrimas Konohamaru.

Una vez limpiado el edificio de cadáveres, Naruto abrazo con cariño al Sarutobi, quien dolido por lo que en tan poco tiempo había sucedido, le narro los acontecimientos anteriores a su huida de Konoha.

-

Entre el calor del estruendoso tiroteo emergió intacta la godaime, quien con tan solo un golpe abrió un cráter que inutilizo la mayoría de los camiones, dejando atrapado al sequito de seguridad del coronel Isamu que yacía tumbado a unos metros de su posición original, empujado por el enorme impulso de aire que genero el ataque inicial de la Hokague. Los dos camiones laterales, aun intactos seguían disparando con dirección a la líder de los ninja, pero el ataque del elemento fuego carbonizo el cobre de las metrallas, fundiéndolo con retazos de los elementos más blandos que se encontraban en los alrededores de las armas.

—Pagaras caro tu soberbia— Dijo con gran dolor el coronel, quien se encontraba con varias vertebras arrasadas. Sin mediar palabra, Tsunade se acercó al magullado soldado, agarrándolo a duras penas por su cara, lo alzo hasta ponerlo al nivel de ella. Terminando la acción en el crujido del cráneo y la desfiguración de la masa gris que adornaba las hendiduras rojizas.

—Preparen la evacuación— Ordeno en un tono serio que holgaba a tristeza.

El ejército entero de ninjas se destinó a evacuar la ciudad; principalmente a aldeas aledañas fueron a parar los civiles que tenían como guardianes unos pocos shinobis. Mientras que los ninjas de bajo nivel y los más jóvenes fueron guiados hasta lo profundo de las cuevas interiores del monumento a los Hokagues junto a centenares de miles de civiles más.

Entre la inmensa movilización Tsunade dejo la defensa de la ciudad a manos de Shikamaru, mientras ella se encargaba de la movilización de los recursos de importancia.

Konohamaru se encontraba inquieto junto a su equipo, dentro de un bunker superior al monumento de los Hokagues; abandonados por Ebisu que se encontraba en una misión incierta para el genin.

—¡Esto es una mierda!— Dijo enfurecido el pelinegro —. Deberíamos estar ayudando en la defensa.

—Pero esta misión también es importan…— El chillido de queja del Sarutobi acallo a la joven Moegui.

—Quédense aquí, voy a ver cómo van las cosas—

—Konohamaru, pero lo mejor es que no quedemos aquí, si los documentos se pierden…— Otro chillido del pelinegro acallo al mocoso compañero.

—Vendré en unos minutos, no se preocupen— Exclamo vehemente Konohamaru mientras saltaba el barranco rumbo a la ciudad, gesto que solo ocasionó que sus compañeros de equipo se vieran las caras en señal de preocupación.

Dentro de los túneles del monumento, en las áreas al nivel de las oficinas del Hokague una veintena de los ANBU transportaban cañones anti-aéreos tipo M1939 en compactos camiones. Que con una celeridad propia de ellos fueron entregados a una veintena más de puestos antiaéreos que se encontraban esparcidos desde las azoteas de los edificios, los bosques aledaños y los lugares propicios para la defensa de ataques desde el cielo. Mientras que en los torreones del muro circundante a la ciudad se emplazaban fieros cañones automáticos Tipo 96.

Tomando rumbo al apartamento del rubio Uzumaki; Konohamaru pudo observar las calles, que en un complicado tornasol se turnaban entre el abandono total y el sobresalto militar. Rompiendo así la cúspide de tensión del aire con el aviso de la presencia lejana de la aviación, mostrándose como buitres lúgubres que se acercaban a Konoha, cargando sobre si el nuevo amanecer de fuego y dolor.

Los pequeños nakajima fueron ignorados debido a su velocidad inigualable; quedándose revoloteando por encima de la ciudad, quedando de momento impunes del fuero. En cuestión de otros tantos minutos se pudo apreciar con detenimiento la composición del enemigo, que en una estela arrojaba su lluvia de muerte sobre la ciudad. Batalla que para quien la apreciara notara la ironía del humo negro, pues este hacia una danza grotesca en un intercambio ferviente que iba del cielo al infierno y de la naturaleza verde a la nada. Los pomposos bombarderos G4M fueron destrozados aun en el aire, causando la mórbida imagen que se asemejaba a la explosión de viseras del coronel Isamu; solo que esta arrojaba fuego y un torrente de gasolina aun en llamas por sobre los desprotegidos bosques. Y así la deteriorada armada llego a su objetivo primario, desencadenando su furia implacable por sobre las cabezas de los edificios, que cedían en columnas de a pares.

Ante esa terrorífica sensación Konohamaru Sarutobi, quedo inerte ante el sonido, acompañado luego del quebranto de los huesecillos de su oído izquierdo. Guiado por la imagen del inexplotable G3M que planeaba con dificultad sobre las cienes de los terrestres; abrigado solo por fuego y despellejándose departes metálicas rojas como la sal, Sin ceder un poco de su estructura que se dirigía de lleno a la cúspide tallada.

El genin pelinegro, sintiendo el color blanco de la nada, rememorando a una velocidad espasmódica, el dolor de la perdida de sus seres queridos, y evocando lo que para el significaba ser un shinobi: "ayudar a nuestros camaradas"; corrió a velocidad de dinamo con la mente aun en blanco, solo guiándolo el instinto que en muy contados momentos de la historia, hace que ocurran eventos en que este mismo transforme el miedo de los soldados cobardes, haciendo que estos pasen a ver ese mismo temor como si se tratase de una criatura hostil ajena a uno mismo; que no puede ni siquiera entorpecer la velocidad imparable de las piernas.  
>Saltando de forma apática mientras sostenía el orbe azulado, alcanzo al ángel de llamas que disiparía las almas de sus fieles amigos. La explosión de una bomba que baño de lleno la cima de la meseta y su cuerpo, inutilizando sus esfuerzos; empujándolo hacia una inherente caída, su cuerpo chocó contra el uniforme de Ebisu quien le rescato del seco golpe.<p>

Konoha antes destruida por el poder del chakra, ahora se volvía a derrumbar ante la fuerza maligna de la mente humana; de entre la bella aldea, las columnas multicolores se alzaban hasta la altura de los aviones y estos a su vez quedaban desechos en un aro no menos caótico. Mientras que los bosques que rodeabanla metrópoli terminaban carcomidos junto al tuétano de los animales a causa del napalm; cayendo muertos a las orillas del evaporado riachuelo.

-

Volviendo en sí, el rostro quemado del joven Sarutobi, inútil el lado izquierdo del mismo, no representaba más que la mueca inútil de la guerra.

—Naruto… sálvanos…—

Y la nieve caía.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo III**

La tristeza inmunda que inundan los ojos de quien ve el dolor del hermano caído y que como lluvia gris salpica el horizonte carbonizado, mostrando así los ávidos rostros de los sueños rotos, de la niñez amargada, del amor que fluye sin esperanza de ser correspondidos con besos tiernos y caricias tibias…; que no para de redimir sus sentimientos, aun a costa del dolor propio, aun a costa de la infelicidad angustiosa. Sabiendo siempre que es mejor eso, a un destino parecido a lo que el iris muestra.

Naruto Uzumaki observa a una llorosa pelirosada, a través de sus orbes verdes se terminaba de devastar laimagen de las ruinas de Konoha que están todavía humeantes y llenas de recuerdos; muertas por ahogo en mares de sal, para asegurarse que nada jamás vuelva a crecer en tal sitio.

—Papá… mamá —Las gotas dificultaban su vista, resbalando fugaz y débilmente por sus mejillas, muriendo en el pulgar del Uzumaki. Reaccionando Sakura ante esto con un corto asombro que desemboco en un llanto ahogado por la chaqueta aurinegra.

—Sakura-chan.

La pobre casa de dos pisos donde habitaban los Haruno se podía observar frente a la pareja, aplastada por el peso de los escombros de los edificios vecinos que fueron derribados por una aparente explosión.

-

En la casucha donde hacía semanas malvivía Konohamaru con el extraño anciano.

—¿Y cómo me encontraste? —La cara de extrañeza se empezaba a desdibujar en Konohamaru.  
>—Cuando salimos de Konoha… —El nudo de la garganta choca contra el nombre de la aldea —. Ebisu nos encontró, nos dijo que pasó y que tenía órdenes de buscarnos y traernos contigo…<p>

—Tenemos que ir con el resto, ¡tenemos que vengarnos!

—Ustedes no irán a ningún lugar —Rezongó Sakura, que venía desde dentro de la casa —. Ebisu ya está quemando la choza, tú seguirás al norte; Naruto, Konohamaru debe seguir en el exilio.

—Sakura-chan, no puedes impedir lo que haga —Una graciosa sonrisa de Naruto causo en Sakura una enorme mofa de cansancio, escena común en la vida normal de los jóvenes, pero al verla Konohamaru volvió a sentir el reconfortante tedio de la común vida —. Si vamos al sur tenemos que buscar a Sasuke, de seguro se quedó peleando.

—Pero Konohamaru tiene que refugiarse con los ancianos en el norte del país de la roca— Un seco gruño de Konohamaru hizo que Sakura comprendiese el dolor y odio tras las cicatrices.

—Entonces Konohamaru queda a su cuidado— Refunfuño Ebisu quien salió de la casa junto a unas lenguonas llamas —. Y a donde iras tu Ebisu, ¿al norte?— Pregunto Naruto.

—Quizá, de momento soy el contacto de Tsunade aquí en el país de la roca; aunque Konoha está perdida —El comentario despreocupado de su sensei, causo un desagrado tal en Konohamaru que empezó a aborrecerle —. Los remanentes de Konoha están en la costa, ocultos en las montañas del sur del país del fuego; desde aquí, en medio del país de la roca tardaran semana y media en llegar, pero una vez que crucen la frontera avanzaran en medio del desastre. El centro del país del fuego esta tomado por tozama-daimyō Hideyoshi; el sur es nuestro y se dice que Tsunade en las cordilleras está construyendo una nueva Konoha, pero el este es de las milicias partidistas. Y por último el oeste, hay rumores de que la aldea del sonido ha empezado una invasión. Si entran por el centro mueren, si bajan por los flancos del país se encontraran en medio de la sangría…

—¿Tan mal está el país…? —Pregunto preocupada Sakura, sin que pudiera evitar la imagen del desaparecido Uchiha.

—¿País?; eso ya no es un país, es una pelea de perros.

-

En medio de la espesa jungla húmeda a pies de una cadena montañosa que integraba la enorme península del sur del país del fuego; se erguían un cumulo de aldeas con techos de palmas verdes, fácilmente difusa con la propia selva. En esas chozas, habitaban los remanentes de Konoha. Que en la clandestina lucha cuidaban sus más importantes tesoros. Las escuelas, hospitales y una que otra rústica imprenta que sirve para la creación de la propaganda de guerra. Esto se ve multiplicado mientras más se sube sobre el nivel del mar dando fin en lo más hondo de la inaccesible montaña, el pleno de los supervivientes de Konoha, reconstruían su aldea alrededor de un único edificio de hormigón que dominaba la punta del cerró, la sede del Hokague.

—¡Shikamaru! —Grita hecha furia Tsunade.

—Que sucede Tsunade-sama —Contesta el irritable Nara.

—Sasuke Uchiha no ha reportado nada en la vanguardia, eso no es posible. Hasta hace unos días teníamos que sustituir la columna entera por la cantidad de muertos, y ahora no encuentran ni mosquitos —Las enormes ojeras de Tsunade se volvían distractores más eficaces que sus comparativamente iguales descomunales pechos. Las manchas llevaban debajo de sus ojos desde hacía varias semanas ya que había ordenado al Uchiha comandar una ofensiva infructífera que se encargaría de recuperar una importantísima estación de radio, pero la fuerte resistencia no solo impidió el avance, también origino una irrecuperable cantidad de bajas de las cuales Chōji no escapo.

—Les ordene que regresaran, empecinarse no vale para nada —toso —. Ebisu logro contactarnos, encontró a Naruto y a Sakura, vienen en camino.

—¿No hay nadie libre que pueda buscarlos cierto? —dijo la cansada rubia.

—Ino está en algún lugar del centro del país, ella lo hará. Te vez cansada— El final del comentario causo la gracia de Tsunade —. Ya que preguntas hazte cargo mientras duermo —La joven anciana se retiró de su oficina a una marcha muy dolida. Sufría la secuela de cada uno de los descalabros vividos, la artritis avanza en esos cortos pasos, pasos que aplastaban el poder de sus jutsus. Topándose con la suave cama que apago el día para ella.

Las alianzas salidas después de la última guerra apaciguó la ira de las naciones potencia que bajo las ordenes de los señores feudales se negaron a intervenir en otra beligerancia más, a sabiendas de que se abandonaría a una nación a la anarquía; significando para el pobre pueblo del país rojo habitar en un sumidero en que solo ellos mismos podrían salir. Mientras las aldeas pequeñas, sedientas por desquitarse del daño recibido por siglos, aterrorizaban las fronteras de la nación roja.

-

Pasados cuatro días, pegándole duro a la ruta, el equipo llego a las playas del este del país del fuego. Ante ellos se volvía a presentar su hogar, su patria; no precisamente quemada por la guerra, en esas alejadas provincias hasta la mano de dios les abandonaba; lugar extraño donde los arboles no dan frutos ni flores, los riachuelos traen solo una extraña agua barrosa y salobre que hace mitosis en los riñones en forma de cálculos sanguinolentos. Pobre tierra, tan seca y húmeda a la vez.  
>Ya en el quinto día de camino, por la madrugada encontraron pequeñas chozas de lata en donde los pescadores huían del implacable sol o simplemente trajinaban. Siguiendo su paso sin cesar divisaron en el horizonte una aldea de casas de lata. Los ojos de Naruto casi se volvieron agua ante la posibilidad de comida y bebida, cosas inexistentes desde que se adentraron en su país.<p>

—¡Agua! —Grito el sediento Uzumaki mientras se daba a la tarea de corretear rumbo el pueblo; de nuevo en Sakura se pintaba un rostro atorrante debido al descuidado Naruto, que corría a un pueblo sin saber que peligros habitan en él, pero su sed era más insoportable que cualquier otra tortura.

—¡Naruto! —El ya alejado Uzumaki respondió a esto con una caminata de espaldas —. ¡Tráeme agua! —Y con eso las sonrisas alegres aparecieron. Sakura sin energía alguna con que curar sus quemaduras, presentaba un rostro rojo donde antes había la piel blanca.

El feo caserío no posee tiendas, hospitales, escuelas, ni tan siquiera una casa linda; no más que un pueblo fantasma donde las pocas personas que se veían eran mujeres con sus niños y juntos huyen despavoridos ante la presencia de Naruto.  
>Una vieja señora, sentada en la sombra con su mecedor no noto de quien se trataba esa silueta; casi ciega por las cataratas en sus ojos pudo ver el amarillo pelo ya cuando este estaba frente a ella.<p>

—¿Quién eres hijo, de dónde vienes?

—Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, tal vez haya escuchado de mí.

—Lo lamento hijito, mi memoria ya no es la de antes; te vez sediento, aquí las aguas son todas llenas debarros, pero en mi casa no hallarás agua tan cristalina como la mía —Rio la señora zorrunamente ante su propio comentario.

—Vieja no se preocupe por mí; pero necesito agua y comida, o un hotel donde yo y mis amigos nos podamos quedar esta noche.

—No sé qué es un hotel, pero pregúntale a Misa-chan, ella sabe leer, es lista y te puede ayudar. Pero si quieres te quedas esta noche con tus amigos aquí, les ofrezco lo poco que tengo por un rato de buena compañía.

—Es usted muy amable abuela; ¡gracias!

La tarde fue alegre, el pueblo se acostumbró a la presencia de los shinobis, que devoraban con cierta pena las reservas de agua y alimento. Reposando junto a la abuela con el ocaso a espaldas, decididos a descansar hasta que Sakura se curara.

-

En las estepas jungladas, una enorme columna de moribundos ninjas reposaban en medio de una angosta trocha, el sudor seco en sus ropas se podía oler desde la cima de la montaña donde Shikamaru les observaba sin disimular su rabia; dentro de la oficina del Hokage Sasuke Uchiha discutía con la godaime, pero el Nara extrañamente no fue requerido para la junta, dejando a este abandonado en la espera frente a la oficina del Hokage, viendo como los cansados shinobis que estaban apostados a las afueras de lanueva Konoha peleaban por algo de tabaco.

—¡Y una mierda Sasuke! —Se escuchó el rugido dentro de la oficina, para que segundos después el pelinegro Sasuke saliera de la misma; vestido con uniforme de guerra algo incómodo que para nada le agradaba.

—Uchiha, tenemos que hablar —Las palabras de Shikamaru fueron ignoradas en su completo —. ¡Uchiha, como murió Chōji! —Vuelto a ignorar, no sin antes Sasuke diera un alarido bufón, esto desquicio por completo al calmado Nara, quien le inmovilizo y le ahorco —. Mal nacido; tu sabes bien lo que hiciste…

—¡Shikamaru! —Tsunade les interrumpió —. Ya arreglaran cuenta después de la guerra, Sasuke ve y alimenta a tus hombres.

Y el Uchiha se esfumo; dejando a un iracundo Nara que se desquitaba a golpes con la dura pared.

—Debimos matarlo mientras podíamos…

-

Desde su vuelta del país de la roca, su patria solo les recibía con las mismas escenas y la aldea cercana dela costa no ofrecía variación; ese continuo pasar del hambre entristeció los rostros de los infantes que chupaban en vano a las hambrientas mujeres, solas a merced del viento que guía a los hombres mar adentro a cosechar los frutos marinos. El equipo al ver tan desolado pueblo no ignoro su pasado, pero el metálico lugar no tiene un Gatō que les explote, por lo menos no era así mientras hay pesca. Cuando los hombres azotados por la escasez de lo natural se alejaban por semanas en busca de cardúmenes esquivos, en ese lapso de tiempo las mujeres y sus niños son apaleadas por numerosas bandas de saqueadores, que roban y violan a las féminas. Y cuando oponían cierta resistencia no se salvaban de represalias crueles o por lo menos eso entendió Sakura de la anciana, que no es más que un pedazo de piel secada por un amarillo sol y salado mar.

—Como lo logran…

—¿Lograr que?

—Vivir… —Soltó la palabra con gran pena.

—¿Vivir?; niña, eso es sencillo… por el amor, cada una de las muchachitas se hace mujer cuando aprende eso. Aguantamos las penurias con el anhelo de que nuestros esposos al volver de la mar nos cuiden y nos devuelvan la felicidad que se va con ellos. Por qué ellos son los que cuidan de nuestra sonrisa —La anciana, solo envuelta en pellejo falta de las grasas necesarias, dibujo una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro. Tal aprecio por los sentimientos recibidos, todavía teniendo que llevar una martiria vida en tierra conmovió a la muchacha. Sakura sabía bien al respecto, no obstante ahora estuviera casada con Sasuke algo en su ser se revolcaba en la amargura que le significaba la sonrisa de la vieja —. Y nuestros hijos, nacidos de tan bello sentimiento, superan las adversidades y aprenden a amar a la siguiente camada. Tu ropa te delata niña, eres de esas ninjas que comenzaron los problemas en la ciudad. Son de los buenos.

El estruendoso avance de los desadaptados que no superaban las dos docenas callo la conversación, y estos como si tuvieran una guía con el destino trataron de someterles.

—Pero que trajo el viento a estos lares, una linda flor rosa.

—¡Hijo de puta!

—¡Naruto! —El tono de regaño departe de Sakura, contuvo la ira del Uzumaki.

—Has caso a la señorita; de seguro esta niña quiere volverse mujer con un verdadero hombre, se nota a leguas que nunca ha saboreado el placer de un pene como el mío —El maleante que aparentaba ser el jefe de la banda reconoció a la vieja que le observaba con un arisco desagrado —. ¡Que ves anciana!, a ti no tela meto ni por el culo— El joven malandroso, le trato de propinar un golpe a la abuela, pero su brazo fue detenido en un parpadeo por la hermosa y peligrosa cerezo —. Suéltame —Exigió con un miedo que muy probablemente le achico las gónadas.

—No.

Acto seguido, Sakura volvió barro el brazo sujeto. Mientras este sin siquiera percibir el dolor quedo atónito ante un segundo golpe que le azoto contra el suelo de varios metros a sus espaldas; acabando al instante con su inútil vida.

Naruto y Konohamaru, perplejos por lo sucedido, solo lograron atisbar como las mujeres y los niños huían a sus casas mientras la Haruno destrozaba los cráneos de maleantes en un baño de sangre que no le provocó la satisfacción esperaba, más bien, al terminar la matanza y observar lo que su furia logro. Enardeció en un mar de tristeza donde solo surgía una pregunta inconclusa. ¿Cómo alguien que quiere y puede amar, hace lo que ella hizo; aún si fuera por un bien mayor?; las lágrimas se esparcieron de nuevo, esta vez chocando con la sangre ajena coagulada en su rostro. Terminando por estallar en un nuevo llanto seco, casi como de crio, donde su alma trataba de hacer catarsis con su confusión en la lastimera y grotesca escena que le rodeaba, como siempre el cuerpo de Naruto le abrazo por la espalda, arrodillado con ella, tratando de sentir y sufrir lo que ella.

Las habitantes del poblado no veían la carnicería como algo malo, a sus sufridas vidas llegaría la paz, sin más maleantes que les torturaran podían al fin existir; y eso había que ser celebrado.

En los pobres ranchos de lata no había agua ni carne que alimentaran la tripa, pero no podía faltar el alcohol etílico que rozaba una composición casi del cien por ciento; el pescado seco apareció junto al alcohol como por magia y fluía en las casas acompañado por el sonido de tambores que los niños tocaban con sordo oído. Jamás en ese pueblo se había visto tan exitoso intento por hacer una fiesta, y menos en honor a alguien, su salvadora. A quien llenaron de agasajos y que con chillidos le comunicaban que en la casa de la hija de Miraki había un baño y en la casa de la hija de Miraki las mujeres bañaron a Sakura. Y esta salió del baño, revitalizada sin penas ni dolor, volviendo así a deslumbrar su hermosura.

—La amiga de Osaka tiene carne de vaca y manda a decir que la agarrara con gusto, que ella no podía entregárselo en persona por que su madre tenía calentura.

Comentario que solo da cabida a que Sakura dijera:

—Yo soy médica.

Y con eso la apoteosis comenzó, al fin el sufrimiento se acababan junto a las llagas y las barrigas llenas de hematuria. ¡Al fin la felicidad vino acompañada con bailes de los inválidos y cantos de los mudos!

Konohamaru y Naruto en cambio tenían que limpiar la carnicería mientras Sakura olvidaba sus pesares en la celebración.

—¿Porque a nosotros nos toca esto?, no es justo quiero estar en esa fiesta —Dijo fastidiado Konohamaru.

—Vamos llorón, a alguien le debe tocar el trabajo sucio, y en este caso es a ti.

—¡¿Cómo que a mí?! —Pero la queja no retracto a Naruto quien se esfumo rumbo a la multitud que se agrupaba del otro lado del pueblo.

—¡Naruto!

Sin muertos en vida a quien curar, Sakura fue abandonada de los halagos, las mujeres corrían de casa en casa para averiguar los chismes de quienes estuvieron en el mundo de los muertos por semanas; dejando a la Haruno contemplar tan maravillosos logros.

—Eres grandiosa Sakura-chan —Naruto le había llegado nuevamente por la espalda a la pelirosada, parecía que le gustase esa acción; esta al voltearse noto el presente que el hombre le trajo, una orquídea que trajo el rubor y sorpresa en ella.

—Naruto… —Por un momento el mundo se detuvo dejando solo la continuidad fogosa de la mirada de los dos amigos.

—¡Es un milagro, traigan el ron! —El grito de la anciana rompió el tenue hilo tierno del momento pero Sakura un tanto ebria arrastro a Naruto a una choza más septentrional, que solo contaba con la iluminación azulada de la luna.

—Sakura-chan has pensado en lo que te dije en el monte…

—Naruto, no sé; no sé qué me sucede, quiero a Sasuke, pero tú, al verte… no se —La ebria Haruno cayo de nuevo en tristeza ante la discusión. Pero Naruto acabo de golpe su tristeza y borrachera con un robado beso, llenando de una excitada sorpresa a Sakura, que al sentir el calor que le propiciaban los labios de Naruto torno su rostro de sorpresa a cariño. Sujetándole con delicadeza la suave mejilla Naruto le aparto, observando así como la flor rosada, con los ojos cerrados movía sus labios en el aire como tratando de encontrar pareja. Notando la falta de compañía, Sakura abrió sus ojos haciendo contacto al instante con Naruto. Quien le esperaba con una risilla que cambio la cara de Sakura a una de enojo fusionada con rubor.  
>Sus labios se amaron la mayor parte de la noche, y aquel acto prohibido solo quedo visto por la hermosa luna llena, que en su danza infinita alrededor de la tierra jamás vio tan hermoso momento.<p>

Solo día y medio duraron en ese pueblo del este, que una vez librado de los maleantes abrazo con cariño a sus salvadores. Llenándoles con los pocos regalos que les podían ofrecer; pero la felicidad nunca es completa o eterna. Y el fin de esta se presentó en la medianoche. Cuando la carga de caballería azoto el caserío, entraron a velocidad brutal en las chozas y con sus sables acribillaban a las confusas habitantes; enla penumbra del humo que escapaba del infierno de las casas verduscas, el equipo de Konoha huía entre sollozos ahogados, confusos de lo que sucedía.

—¡Hey, por aquí! —Grito una sombra.

—¿Ino? —Pregunto Sakura.

—¿Quién más? —Contesto la Yamanaka casi que sonriendo —Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido, no podemos dejar que nos vean, en la capital se corre el rumor que andan tras de Naruto; y si te ven los soldados no creo que lleguemos con Tsunade-sama.

—¿Dudas de mi Ino?

—Ellos se prepararon para ti Naruto, tenemos que huir. Hideyoshi sabe cómo matar a los bijū.


End file.
